A method of modeling motion of the human heart is described by C. Lorenz and J. von Berg in an article entitled “Towards a comprehensive geometric model of the heart” published in FIMH, Proceeding of the Third international Workshop, pages 102-112, Springer-Verlag 2005, hereinafter referred to as Ref. 1. In this article, the human heart is described by a model mesh. The motion of the model mesh from a first phase of cardiac cycle to a second phase of cardiac cycle is described using a model space transformation. The model space transformation is estimated using smooth interpolation, e.g. thin-plate-splines interpolation, of a potentially sparse deformation field comprising displacements of a set of cardiac landmarks of a reference model, for which the displacement vectors are known. The model mesh is transformed into the reference model space and the displacement vectors of landmarks of the transformed model mesh are estimated using said smooth interpolation of the displacement vectors of landmarks of the reference model. Unfortunately, the interpolated displacement vectors introduce errors into the model of motion of the model mesh.